District 10's Secret
by redamiB6147
Summary: its been three years after the mothership left earth. What happened to Wikus? and why is there a human in hte new District 10? And whats wrong with her?
1. Of Girls and Changes

A/N: So, I went to see District 9 today, and after hte movie, this was stuck in my head. It was causing a headache, so I wrote it out. It didnt take much thought, actually. It was almost like it was waiting for the chance ot be written. Anyways, this happens three years after the movie ends. **THERE MAY BE SPOILERS IN HERE IF YOU DIDNT SEE THE MOVIE! DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW! THANK YOU!**

I only own the idea for this story and the girl. everything else belongs to the people who dealt with the movie. Please tell me what you think! I would love to know if you like this or hate it!

"Regular human speech( english)"

"_Alien/ Prawn Speech"_

_

* * *

_

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. There was a different feeling in the air, like it was slightly charged. The prawn twitched his antenna, looking up at the night sky with large amber eyes. The scraps of cloth that hung on his frame started to blow gently in the wind, but he ignored it. He continued to watch the sky, looking for a sign. The blackness of the sky didn't have any affect on his vision. In fact, it helped more than it hindered.

It had been almost three years since the mothership left earth. Since District 9 was relocated outside of Johannesburg, South Africa and renamed District 10. It had been almost three years since Wikus van der Merwe had last been seen. He had a promise made to him, one that mattered most. It seemed like it was soon to become truth, no longer words. The prawn clicked quietly to himself, unaware that there was a humanoid person behind him. He was still focused on the sky.

"Hello?" the girl said, almost to herself. She weaved uneasily back and forth on her feet, a liquid dripping from her left leg and arm. She stumbled forward, her knee landing hard in the dirt. The prawn spun around, clicking nervously to himself. The girl's eyes were unfocused, and she shuddered. The prawn edged closer to her, checking her out. He noted that she was bleeding, but the liquid was unusual. It seemed like her blood, but maybe she had killed one of his own before getting injured.

"Help…" she said, and she struggled to stay upright. She pushed herself to her feet, but she stumbled back, slamming hard into a neighboring shack. She closed her eyes, her breath coming out in one short gasp. The prawn moved closer, aware that there was a crowd gathering. The prawns didn't like human company. Not after what they did to them earlier.

"_Wait. Let me check her out, then I can say what she is." _Clicked the first prawn, and he was challenged by the younger leader of the group behind him.

"_She's human. What more proof do you need?" _The challenger said, and the girl slid down the wall, leaving a slight trail of liquid. One of the gathered prawns light a light, flashing it on the wall. There was the crimson of human blood, but it seemed to be mixed with the blacker substance of the prawns. She groaned, and the prawn flipped his light so it showed on her. She blinked, raising a morphing hand up to block it.

"_She's not completely human."_ Said the challenger in astonishment, and the first prawn moved forward, looking her over. She seemed to not be infected, but with the changes her body was going through, it was hard to tell. With the new district, the humans rarely came over to interact. The most they did was send military personnel. She blinked, showing the eyes of a prawn, but as they watched, they changed to human blue eyes.

"_She's not infected. I don't know what she is, but she's not normal. No eating her, got it?" _the first prawn said, and he moved to collect the girl. She shifted away from him, and he waited. The crowd slowly dispersed, angry mutters and clicks from the leaving prawns. The challenger was the only one who stayed behind.

"What…do you…want…?" the girl asked, and the first prawn moved forward, holding up his hands to show her that he meant no harm.

"_To help you."_ He said, and the girl smiled, her hand morphing back into a humans. She looked at it like she had never seen it before. The prawn placed a hand on her shoulder, and she panicked. Her hand morphed back into a prawns, and she used the last of her strength to push the first prawn away. The challenger looked on silently, noting the fact that the first prawn had been thrown 100 yards. The girl glared at him with shifting eyes. Her clothes ripped along the shoulders, showing human shoulder blades and the spiny chest and arms of a prawn.

"Wikus…DNA transfer….shifting… make it…stop…." She said, and she fell over, her hand, now a human's, held out to the fallen prawn. The challenger walked towards the fallen one, helping him to his feet.

"_I thought you said nothing happened at MNU?"_ the challenger said, and the fallen prawn shook his head violently, looking between the other prawn and the girl. She was shivering, and the appearance of the prawns faded into smooth human skin as the two prawns watched. The electric tingle intensified, then faded away. The challenger looked into the sky as the first prawn raised his hand. HE shook his head, turning back towards the girl.

"_Nothing happened, I can promise you. And, I think that she came after me." _The first prawn said, and he moved to pick up the girl. The challenger watched as the first prawn cradled her carefully towards himself, looking into the sky.

"_Did you feel that? The electricity?"_ the challenger asked, glancing upwards. The first prawn nodded, starting to walk off towards his shack. The only good thing about being in a new district is that they were left alone.

"_Its been almost three years._"The first prawn said, and he paused, looking back over his shoulder at the challenger. The challenger looked towards the sky again, and then he nodded as well. The whole population knew about the promise. They were all ready to go home. The challenger watched quietly, until the darkness seemed to swallow the two of them up. He then turned back toward his own shack as well, fed up with the events of that night.

He had been there when the human/prawn named Wikus was about to die. He had started the riot that killed the MNU officer that was about to kill him. Why he did it, he never knew. Maybe it was because he was fed up with the way the humans could turn on one of their own, especially if they were connected the them. Maybe he did it to get even. He didn't know. He snorted with disgust, clicking angrily to himself.

Deep down inside, he was proud to have helped the human/prawn. He saved one of his own. Even if that save came one too many prawn late.

* * *

The first prawn arrived at his shack, and he backed into the door, allowing it to swing open. He kicked it shut with one leg, still cradling the girl. He moved over to the bed, walking carefully so as to not aggravate already open wounds. He set her down carefully, reaching for cloth. He pulled the cleanest shirt he had into thin strips, wrapping them carefully around the gash in her arm and the healing wound on her leg. He guessed that they would heal quicker if she could rest, so he backed into the shadows, intent on doing his own investigating. He moved towards the other side of his shack, settling down on the broken crate that served as his chair. He leaned forward on the door that was nailed into the wall, resting his head in his hands. He sighed, thinking over the events that happened today.

"_Are you really coming back to help me, Christopher? Even after all I put you through?"_ the prawn clicked to himself quietly, allowing his eyes to close, his thoughts a thousand miles away. He opened his eyes blankly, reaching out for a utensil. A gentle rocking on the wood surface told him that he had knocked it over, and he slowly felt for the can, setting it upright. He touched the long pole that had rolled to the edge, and he put it back. He found what he was looking for.

A hand lifted the object into the dim light, allowing the prawn to see his half finished project for himself. It was a deer, made out of scrap metal and wire. He even found a few beads for the eyes and the nose. The back portion was off, the legs half finished, leaving it unbalanced. He set to work, knowing he was going to get little sleep over the next couple of days. He was very intrigued by the girl, and he knew that she held a secret that was greater than District 9.

"_It may be too late to say this to you, but you are one of the greatest friends I have ever had." _The prawn clicked to himself as he worked. He wasn't too afraid of awakening the girl, for he was talking softly and keeping an eye out for her. If she woke, he would know it first.

"_You trusted me with a secret so deep that if I had told MNU, I would be dead and you would be also, as well as your son." _he said, turning the small wire sculpture over in his hands, looking at it from every angle. Something wasn't right, but he didn't know what was wrong.

" _Even after I nearly left you for dead, you still trusted me. You told me that trust and friendship could run deeper than race barriers." _He said, and he set the deer down, standing up. The electricity was back, a steady throb in the air that seemed to be a disturbance in the atmosphere. Something was defiantly happening. Something major.

"_Even if you cant help me anymore, considering the change has already happened, I wont hold it against you_." He said, and he moved to the door, glancing behind him at the girl. She was still fast asleep, and he wasn't going far. He just needed…fresh air.

"_If it was my people that was treated this way, and that was the only way to save them, I would of done the same thing."_ He said, and with one light bound, he landed on the roof of his shack. HE looked up, towards the stars as the electrical hum intensified, and then died out. The prawn let the silence of the night wrap around him as the electrical hum started up again; only it was a steady pulse, almost like a homing beacon. He settled into the roof, his amber eyes reflecting the light from the stars as he waited for morning.


	2. Of Names and Numbers

A/N: Wow, four reviews already! Im very impressed! Thanks for all the support everyone, heres another chapter for you! Please review!

["Human talk (English)]

[_Prawn Speech_]

* * *

The prawn shifted, restless. The sun had risen thirty minutes ago, and there was no sign of movement from inside his shack. He shifted again, scraping slightly against the tin of the roof beneath him. Suddenly, the clicking of a startled prawn broke the stillness. He jerked upright, balancing carefully on the hot metal of his roof. He leapt down quickly, aware that the girl must be awake. He opened the door quickly, standing outside the entrance to make sure that she wasn't trying to run away. HE moved forward to see her pressed into a corner, most of her body a prawns. She had a bare patch of human skin on her left let and her arm; her wounds were almost healed.

"_Calm down, please. You're going to hurt yourself."_ The prawn said. The girl turned fearful eyes on him; her breathing slowing down enough that talking was available to her.

"_Who are you? Why am I here? Where…. where am I?"_ she asked, and the prawn moved forward, his hands held into the air. She tried to press herself into the shack wall behind her, and the human skin started to bleed as prawn parts started to replace it.

"_I'm…a friend. You came to me last night, remember? I helped you….and then I took you here, so that I could make sure that you were okay." _He said, and the girl started to relax again, her eyelids falling half shut.

"_I don't remember anything."_ She said, but these clicks came out garbled as her face started to change back into her human one. Her eyes changed last, fading from amber to light blue. She ignored her shifting hand to take the opportunity to wipe the hair out of her face. She leaned against the wall, her breathing coming out in puffs. The prawn watched, moving slowly towards the door. He had left it open incase she turned violent, but he wanted to shut it. He didn't want to be kicked out because he was sheltering a human.

"You never answered my question." She said, and the prawn startled, his antennae twitching. He moved forward, kicking aside small bits of things that were otherwise known as trash. She watched his feet, her blue eyes showing the fear and exhaustion that her face was hiding. He stopped two feet away, crouching down to be at her eyes level. As amber eyes met blue, a siren started to go off outside, causing the two to look towards the door. The girl made to stand up; she almost fell on top of the prawn in the process. He moved quickly, catching her arm to steady her as she struggled to get to the door.

"They know I'm here, I gotta go,…" she said, but the prawn kept a good grip on her arm. With the new threat, her shifting process spead up, and she was already shifting parts of her body subconsciously. She continued to mutter things under her breath, and the prawn was having a hard time deciphering what she was saying. He narrowed his eyes, watching silently as the sirens turned off, and the sound of rolling vehicles on the dirt roads outside echoed through the shack.

"_You can't leave. They have choppers; they will find you and cut you down before you get three feet from my door."_ The prawn clicked, and she grew silent, her shifting pausing, slowing down as her fear dissipated. He gently urged her to stand, and she did, her eyes blank. He realized that something was off about her then, but he ignored it, intent on hiding her until he could figure out who and why they wanted the girl.

" Please…hide me." she said, and the prawn nodded silently, scuffing the floor with one foot as a latch was uncovered. He lifted it, letting go of the girl in the process. She stood quietly, watching with blank eyes. He opened the hidden panel, and she moved forward, dropping down into the darkness. He waited until he heard her moving around, and then he shut the trap door, moving the dirt around to cover it up. The vehicles had stopped by this point, and there was an urgent rapping on the door. The wooden door shuddered with the pressure, and the prawn moved forward cautiously, hoping the girl would stay quiet for however long it took to get the MNU out of his shack.

"**MNU, open up!**" came a loud, angry human voice, and he cracked the door, his amber eyes roaming over the crew outside his door. There were the normal soldiers, their black armour glistening dully into the morning light. The solider in front shifted his weight, showing his anxiety at shooting everything in sight. Behind them, was a obviously uncomfortable lab human, dressed in a contamination suit and thick white goggles. He opened the door a little wider, stepping out to meet them.

"_What do you want?"_ he clicked, and the solider shifted again, his grip tightening on the gun. He just turned his gaze on the lab worker, and she squeaked, shifting to hide behind the nearest solider.

"We have reason to believe that one of you is hiding a human. Around her height, blue eyes, wounded in the left shoulder and leg, dirty blonde hair. You seen her?" the solider said, almost in a bored tone. He moved aside, showing the lab worker, and she took a small step back, her wide eyes showing her fear. The prawn walked forward, trying not to stalk. He was angry that they turned up at his doorstep, and after how the girl acted, he wanted to keep her as far away from these people as possible. He knew what they did to his kind.

"_Why would one of us hide a filthy human?" _he all but growled, and the solider raised his weapon, a silent snarl on his face. The prawn just reached out and knocked it down, the bullet that was meant for his forehead implanting itself in the soldier's own foot. He howled in pain, falling to the dusty ground and dropping the gun.

"_I will warn you…"_ the prawn said, and he moved back towards his doorway. The lab worker watched with fearful eyes, hoping that she wasn't next. She had heard what prawns did to humans, and she didn't want that to happen to her.

"_I'm the least aggressive prawn in District 10."_ He said, and with that, he shut the door. He waited until he heard the footsteps leave his yard and the engines rumble to life. The thrum of electricity intensified, and he looked towards the roof, almost as if he could see the mother ship bearing down on them. There was a slight tap on the trapdoor, and he jumped, thinking that it was on the door behind him. He scuffed the dirt off the metal, and he lifted it up to see the girl standing at the top of the rickety ladder. She smiled at him, and she got off the ladder, scooting over the floor instead of standing up.

"_They're gone._" He said, and she nodded, quiet. She leaned against the crate, hanging her head forward.

"I guessed as much." She said, and he moved to the other side of the shack, looking her over. She didn't say a word, closing her eyes.

"I never did hear your name." She said, her eyes still held closed. The prawn turned back to her, and she lifted her head, her eyes till closed as she let out a small smile. AS she opened her eyes, the prawn took a small step back as amber met amber.

She had the eyes of a prawn again. He closed his own eyes, sitting down on the bed. It creaked, but didn't give way as the girl noted that his clothes were little more then tatters, scraps of cloth that were held onto his thin frame by will more than anything else. She moved to get up as the prawn clicked something. She paused mid-step, straining her ears.

"Didn't catch that, sorry." She said, and the prawn sighed, repeating it. She smiled as she translated his clicks.

"You're name is Dingane?" She asked, and she closed her eyes, standing up. The prawn slid open one eye, making sure she didn't hurt herself as she moved closer to him. Her clothes were a ripped and dirty mess, but they covered her better than his own clothes did himself. She sat down on the bed as well, comfortable with the close proximity. The prawn stayed still as she leaned against him, very lightly, with her eyes still closed.

"If you're Dingane, then why are you here, in the busiest section of the District?" she asked, and the prawn opened both eyes, looking towards the wall. There was a tattered picture of the city of Johannesburg tacked to the wall, and there were alien scribbled all over it, marking MNU buildings and a certain house.

"_I'm not only an exile, but a savior, as well_." He said, and she leaned a little more of her weight against him. He started to relax, shifting a little so she wasn't just on his spines.

"I don't have a name. I have a number. B61487." She said, and she opened her eyes, their amber color filling with tears. She started to cry, her body fluxing with each small sob. The prawn carefully wrapped an arm around her, rubbing his hand in her shoulder to soothe her. Her small frame was shaking violently with the rapid transformations it was going through.

"_How about I give you a name?_" he said, and her sobs slowed as she wiped an arm across her face. Her cheeks were blotchy and red, and her amber eyes faded back into the human blue he was watching for. He made as close as a smile as his face would allow, and she smiled slightly back at him, nodding. He had the think quickly, going through the names he remembered from his daughter's naming.

" _How about Kagiso? Dikeledi only works now because you're crying,…"_ he said, and the girl's face light up as she contemplated her choice.

"Am I really Peace, though? I've only seemed to bring havoc and tears to you, after all…" she asked, and Dingane looked towards the tattered picture again, his arm still wrapped around the girl. She leaned against him again, tired.

"_I have a feeling that you will bring peace to this world, even if it causes more tears then smiles_." He said, and the two sat quietly, listening to the noises of the awakening District around them.


	3. Of Control and Failure

A/N: So, twelve reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate all the comments! Im very glad that I have alot of people who want more of my story! Im writing as fast as possible, I promise!

"English human speech"

"_Alien/Prawn speech"_

_

* * *

_

It was another half an hour before either of them moved. Dingane was sitting as still as he could, and he was almost lulled into sleep by the sounds outside of his shack. It was the girl, Kagiso, who made the first move. She started to move away from him, rocking the small bed gently with her effort. Dingane retracted his arm, shuffling slightly away from her as she stood, stretching. Most of her skeletal structure let their protests be known through the various creaks and pops as she stretched. She sighed, turning around the face Dingane with a small smile on her face.

"Do you have anything to eat around here?" she asked him, shifting her weight to her other leg, resting her hand on her hip. He stood up as well, clicking quietly to himself as he rummaged through the broken and cluttered shelves and cabinets that were scattered around his apartment. He pulled three cans of cat food and one bottle of water out of the junk he had gathered in his shack.

"_This is all I have."_ He said, and Kagiso walked forward, her ripped and dirty shoes scuffing the floor with each step. She stood beside him, looking down at the cans of cat food before looking towards the water.

"I think that I can deal." She said, and she reached for a can. She held it up, looking at the label. Dingane watched her as she popped open the top. She sniffed it as her eyes changed color, and soon enough scales were flowing over her neck and upwards, signifying that her body was changing. She looked at Dingane as he neatly took away the can, holding it behind him as he watched her turn back to her human self.

"Does this mean I can't have it?" she asked, and he shook his head, his curiosity spiking. He held the can out to her again, watching as her eyes were the first thing to change, and she reached out for the can again, her palm upwards and waiting.

"_This only means I have to go get more…and I don't want to leave you by yourself anymore." _He said, and she closed her fingers around the can, her amber eyes locked onto his. She nodded, her body shifting around the can. He plucked it out of her grasp again, a plan forming in his mind.

"_How often do you…change?" _he asked, and the girl paused, thinking, as her body shifted to human form. Her eyes never changed back, though, as she looked from the ceiling back to the prawn in front of her.

"I really don't know." She said, and Dingane sighed, shaking his head. Kagiso watched as he turned towards the door, making sure it was tightly closed, before he turned back towards her.

"_I think I know what triggers your….change." _he said, and she cocked her head slightly to the side, her eyes still locked on Dingane's. He moved forward, still holding onto the can of cat food, but he wasn't thinking about it anymore. He stopped a few feet away from her, the can held loosely in his hand.

"_You're emotions trigger it."_ He said, and she gasped, backing up a step. There was a flicker of blue in her eyes, and then it was gone. He clicked quietly to himself as he turned back towards one of his set of shelves. She reached for an object that was on the top of it, and he turned back towards her, holding it loosely in his hand.

"What is that?" she asked, and Dingane lifted the object up, showing a cracked and worn looking heart monitor. He held it out to Kagiso, and she took it, turning it in her hands to see it completely.

"Why do I need this?" she asked, and Dingane clicked quietly to himself as he put the opened can of cat food on the broken crate, his eyes locked onto the heart monitor.

"_This will tell us when you are close to changing. I would like it if you could change without using fear or another emotion."_ He said, and she shook her head in agreement, slipping it over her wrist. It had an elastic band that was almost all the way intact, and she made sure it wouldn't fall off as she prepared for what Dingane would ask her to do.

"If its my emotions that trigger the change, then why do I change when I try to eat?" she asked him, and he looked towards the food, then back at her.

"_Because your excited for food. This causes your body to want to change to adapt to the food offered. If I had a hamburger here, for example, I think you would of stayed human." _He said, and she nodded, her eyes locking on the food. Her eyes changed first, and the heart monitor started to beep, alerting the two to the change in her pulse. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly and deeply, and the heart monitor started to slow down.

"Its so difficult, Dingane." She said, and she opened her eyes, looking at the prawn with tears forming. He closed his own eyes, thinking over the last three years. Yes, it is difficult.

"_I know its difficult, but I know you can do it. It may mean the difference between life and death." _He said, and she wiped at her eyes with her hands, looking at the can with a new determination.

"Lets try again." She said.

* * *

At the MNU agency, the soldiers were returning from their fruitless search of District 10. They all waited for the humvees to roll to a stop before unloading. None of them were very anxious about seeing their boss after this time.

"What do you mean, she wasn't there?! That's were we lost her signal!" screamed one of the lab technicians. The soldiers turned with mild interest to see who was being yelled at, sniggered at the ridiculous scene before them. The tiny lab worker held up a metallic object before her large boss, almost as if that object was going to stop him from mauling her.

"She must of figured out she was being tracked, sir. We found it outside of the District." She said, and the boss pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing his red complexion turned towards its normal pale color, and his lab coat was stained with suspicious fluids. The soldiers started to file away, bored with the show. The lab worker turned and tried to flee, but a grunt from her boss made her stop.

"If we can't find her…" he said, and he steered the worker by her elbow towards a sector of the building she hadn't even seen for all of her clearance. There was a brief ride in an elevator, and then they stopped outside of the holding cells that were in the basement, below the lab. The boss cleared them, and they walked in, the worker jumping at every noise and body that flung itself at them, held back only by dirty safety glass. They stopped outside of the last cell, number 87416B.

"Maybe he can." He said, and he released the woman's elbow, causing her to ram her shoulder into the glass separating her and the prisoner. She shrank away, her fear spiking, as nothing happened inside the cell.

"There's no one-" she started to say, but her boss held out a paper, pointing towards the door.

"Just wait." He said, and she sighed, readjusting her goggles as she looked back towards the glass. Inside the cell, the lights flickered, once, and in the brief lapse of light, she saw something move around. When the lights came back on, the movement stopped, and she moved closer to the glass, curious. The lights flickered again, and a face was pressed close to the glass, its amber eyes tinged slightly red and it shell casing red rimmed. The lights returned to normal as the face disappeared.

"Are you sure?" she asked, and she looked over the number again as her boss turned back down the way they had come. He paused, glancing over his shoulder at the cell behind her. The prawn that was pressed against the glass was watching her with red tinted eyes as she moved closer to the man. He looked towards the woman, noting that she had no idea that she was being watched.

"Absolutely positive." He said, and the two of them left the holding cells, the man a few steps ahead of the woman as she suppressed the chills.


	4. Of Memories and Suprises

A/N: Fourth chapter! Yay! So, I have alot of people who had added my story to thier story alert list (_thanks to everyone who did that, btw_) and I have alot of reviews! Okay, so the storyline here is a little split, but I seperated everything that was on a different storyline or in a different person/prawns point of veiw. If you are confused in any way, please either tell me in a review or a PM. Thanks to everyone who has faved my story or commented, I appreciate it! Please, tell me what you think!~

"Human Speech ( English)"

_"Alien/Prawn Speech_"

Flashback/ Memories

* * *

In District 10, Kagiso and Dingane were still practicing Kagiso's control. So far, she had only been able to stop the change for a few seconds. Dingane had to hand it to the girl; she had guts. She didn't stop trying until well after the sun had set. He seemed to be the only on in the shack that noticed that the MNU agents were still swarming the District. He looked towards the girl he was taking care of, sighing. They must still be performing medical experiments. After two getting away, you would think that they would find a way to keep track of them…but, they obviously hadn't, or the two of them would be back in the lab. He looked towards the girl again, noticing subtle similarities to another human female he once knew. Very well. But, Kagiso was not her. She would never be. She sat on the crate, exhausted, as she stared at the can. And nothing happened.

"_Kagiso?" _Dingane asked her, and she looked at him, her face a mask of determination. She looked back at the can, and then back at the prawn.

"I think I did it, Dingane!" she said, and she leapt off the crate, wavering slightly on her feet. She had refused to eat, not giving in until she had at least a little bit of control over her shifting. She looked towards Dingane, triumph shining in her blue eyes. She smiled broadly at him as he twitched his antennae, looking from her towards the ratty picture of Johannesburg, and back towards her again.

"_That's great, Kagiso. Are you ready to eat yet?" _he clicked, and she nodded, still smiling. She walked forward, grabbing the can with one still human hand. She looked at it, then raised it closer to her face. She sniffed, and then she went ridged, suppressing the change. Dingane walked forward a step, his eyes locked on her face. She had stopped breathing for a few seconds, but as he watched, she opened her eyes and looked at him as she picked up a handful of cat food, popping it into her mouth happily.

"Mission accomplished." She said, and Dingane moved towards the bed, sitting down heavily. He glanced towards Kagiso, and he saw that she had stopped eating. He glanced around, trying to find the disturbance. She turned to him, and in a hollow voice, half prawn and half human, she spoke.

"He _ma_de yo_u_ a _pro_mis_e_." She said, and Dingane stopped up, shocked. She shouldn't know this. What was wrong with her?

"_He_ W_ILL_ be _Ba_ck." She said, and she closed her eyes, her head slumping down on her chest as the half empty can rolled out of her loose grip. She started to fall to the side, but Dingane caught her, holding her in shock. He turned to the bed, clicking angrily and quietly to himself. He was lost in thought, the memories of that day, three years ago, fresh in his mind.

* * *

He knew he was dead. There was no way he would escape. He was too weak, too tired to fight anymore. He almost welcomed the thought of death. All of this pain, just going away. He looked into his killers eyes, holding a hand up to block the sun. The man raised a handgun to his forehead, glaring at him. He started to laugh, moving closer.

"Now I see why they all wanted a piece of you! You half breed!" he screamed at him, but he just sat there, queit and still in shock from the armour. He waited for his death calmly. The sound of skittering feet and prawn clicking soon surrounded the two of them, and the man raised his gun, pointing it at the swarming mass of prawns that was circling around them.

"Stay way, you stupid prawns!" he screamed, and he fired a few shots at them. Only a few fell, causing the rest to become angry. They swarmed him, pushing him to the ground and ripping at his body. The other human, the half-breed, looked towards the sky, laughing. He glanced at the helicopter before the swarm overcame him, and he was lifted off the ground and hustled away.

* * *

"_Kagiso. What did they do to you before you found me?"_ he asked, and he absentmindedly brushed a piece of hair away from her forehead. He noticed then that there was a number stamped onto her skin on the very back of her neck. He carefully picked up the hair, turning her head slightly to get a better glance at it. The number B61478 was printed neatly there, and above it was the site of several injection sights. He looked at it in shock. He had seen other bodies like this turn up, but the half-breeds either became a full prawn, or they died from sudden transitions. How was it that this girl, younger than most of the experiments he had come in contact with before, could live after something so deadly to the older humans?

_"I can understand that you could survive this, but how would you have such knowledge?"_ he asked to her, aware that in her current state, she couldn't speak to him. He settled down on the crate, tucking the half eaten can of cat food into a plastic bag for later. He leaned against the crate, his eyes locked onto the girl as she slept.

"_I have a feeling that there is something you aren't telling me, Kagiso."_ He said, and with that, he nodded off into sleep.

* * *

In the MNU building, the lab worker was being briefed by her boss. They still were unable to find her, and her boss was getting very angry. He wanted her back, now.

"You remember what I showed you down there, right?" he asked, and the lab worker nodded, adjusting her goggles. He sighed, moving closer to her with a clipboard. He offered it to her, and she took it, looking it over. It had pass codes and other information dealing with 87146B. She looked from it to her boss.

"We're setting him loose." He said, and he waved at her. She nodded, quickly exiting his office. She strode uneasily over to the elevators, calling it for better access to the holding cells. When it finally reached her, she walked in, making sure that no one came with her. She waited impatiently as the elevator made its slow way to the holding cells, but it paused halfway there, asking for an identification code. She quickly looked over her clipboard, saying the right code and continuing on to the cells. She walked uneasily towards 87146B's cell, stopping before it with the clipboard in a death grip.

"87146B?" she asked to the cell, and the lights flickered once, showing movement from within the cell. She took that as an affirmative as she looked over her clipboard again.

"B61478 shifted to the shrimp, and is buried. Request? Relocation, Capture. Request second? Nauplii ." she said. To her, it was all a mess of jumbled words, but the prawn she was talking to understood her perfectly. He clicked quietly to himself, his red-rimmed eyes locked onto to human that was before him. He waited for the last code, the one that would let him free.

"Request exit code? 345M6221N00009U867. 87146B, cleared." She said, and the door in front of her unlocked, raising into the ceiling and allowing the prawn into the MNU building. He walked forward, towering over the tiny human.

"_Its so good to be out again."_ He clicked, his eyes locked onto the petrified human in front of him. He walked forward, seeming to feed off of her fear, before bounding away, disappearing down the dark hallway. All around the lab worker, the other occupants of the holding cells started to roar, scaring her to the point of no return. She fled, dropping the clipboard in her panic. The din petered off as the female passed each cell, until everything was quiet. 87146B's cell hung empty, showing the scribbles and number that was repeatedly scratched on the walls with a rock. It would be empty until he returned.

* * *

The red shelled prawn ran through the tunnels that only he knew about below the city. They were used for this purpose, and he was running straight into the heart of the District.

"_I will find you, B61487. You are mine!"_ he clicked to himself, and he ran faster, stopping below the covering to the outside world. He popped it open, peering around before he fully emerged into the middle of the district. He set the covering back carefully, scraping dirt over it so that it was effectively buried. He set off in the night, gathering a ratty blanket that would serve for his cloak. He didn't want anyone else to know he was here. He still had a few friends in the District, but he didn't care about them anymore. All that mattered was finding B61487. He set off into the night, the dark colored cloak covering his noticeable coloring and allowing him to blend in with the shadows.


	5. Of Many a Dream

A/N: Okay, some people might say that this is a little off of the storyline, but it fits in quite nicely, actually. I should know, Im writing the dang thing. Anyways, this is a little shorter then you all might be used to from me, but, I wanted to make it short. Short, sweet, and to teh point. Next chapter is going to have mroe action in it ( YAY!) Please, reveiw and tell me what you all think! I need to know! ( well, I dont _need_ to, but..you get et point...) **May Have spoliers**

"English Human Speech"

"_Alien/Prawn Speech"_

Dream/FlashbackDingane stirred restlessly in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, the same nightmare that he always had, three years straight. He clicked quietly to himself in his sleep, trying to make the dream go away. It never did. Kagiso startled awake, her eyes finding the restless form of Dingane in the darkness. She watched him for a while nothing moving except her eyes and her chest. She stayed perfectly still, unsure of what she should do to try to help him.

* * *

A face appeared, and he moved forward, trying to reach out to the last known image of his wife. She must be in agony, not knowing where he is. He wondered how she was doing in the outside world….and suddenly, his world titled, and there was smoke and flame rising from his house. He ran forward, falling to the ground. It was when he let out a primitive scream that he realized that he was human in this dream. He felt tears falling, hot and wet on his shirt, and he struggled to rise from his knees. He turned to his left, aware that there was someone crying beside him.

Kagiso looked at him full in the eyes…or he thought it was Kagiso. It was a prawn that looked like her, but the eyes were different, off color from hers. The prawn was standing over the bodies of two females, and Dingane felt dread pool in his stomach as he struggled to rise, dragging himself closer to the prawn. He noticed that the closer he got to it, the smaller it got. The prawn was barely older than Christopher's son. He looked from the young prawn to the humans it was crying over. The dull roar of the fire behind him rose slightly as he looked over the humans it had devoured. The flames and heat coming off of the house in front of him made him feel numb.

On his right was Kagiso, sprawled out like she had been protecting something. Or someone. She was charred from the fire, covered in her own blood, and she was fully human.

And on his left, when the smoke cleared, was the bloody and scorched body of his wife, Tania.

Dingane jerked awake, his breath coming in gasps as he thought over the most recent nightmare. It was different this time. For one, Kagiso was never in his dreams. He most dreamed about his wife dying, or finding her with another man. For another, why did he think that prawn was Kagiso's son? She didn't even have control over her prawn side yet, and how the heck would she have a child? The two species cant have children together…can they?

He looked upwards at Kagiso, noting that she was asleep with relief. He didn't want her to worry about him. She had enough to think about. He slowly nodded off again, not wanting to rise and wake Kagiso. Little did he know that she was also awake, her mind spinning tales of why he was having nightmares. She closed her eyes quickly, hoping that Dingane didn't notice that she was awake, and the sounds of his steady breathing filled the room and lulled her into sleep.

It was a full four hours later that wither of them stirred again. But, they both woke up after having no dreams.


	6. Of Jacks and Shadows

A/N: So, I went ot see District 9 again, and I had the urge to write this , there are alot of lines in this chapter, and the lines mean everything changes perspectives. If you dont understand something, please let me know! There is more violence in this chapter, and teh story line moves on! Yes! So, please tell me if you are confused in any way, and please review!

"English Human speech"

"_Alien/Prawn Speech"_Kagiso woke early the next morning to knocking on the door. She jerked upwards, ignoring the pounding in her skull. She was unsure of why she had a headache, but she knew that she couldn't be found here. She moved over to Dingane quietly, not really wanting to wake the sleeping prawn. She knew that he had just as rough a night as she did. She reluctantly reached out and placed a hand on his spiny shoulder. The touch was enough to wake him fully, and he looked form her to the door as the knocking echoed through the small shack.

* * *

"_Door." _He said, and he pointed to the floor, where the edge of a handle was just barely outlined in the dirt. She walked over to it, lifting it with ease. She looked to the dark hole back to Dingane, pausing at the entrance. He walked quickly towards the flimsy door as another bout of knocking rocked it firmly on its hinges.

"_Walden! We need to talk!" _said a deep prawn voice, and Kagiso glanced form the door to Dingane. He had lied about his name! He looked from her to the door, opening it slightly to catch sight of the blue prawn before him. He shook his head, trying to get him to go away.

"_Can't talk now."_ He said, and the prawn just laughed, shifting his weight onto the other leg. He lifted his arm, showing a prawn gun that was twice the size of the arm holding it.

"_I need to ask you about that human you found earlier. I promise that is all." _He said, and Dingane looked at him through narrowed eyes as he opened the door a little further. Kagiso cringed, ducking out of sight behind the bed.

"_If I let you in, do you promise to tell no one what you see, hear or talk about, and to not harm her?_" Dingane asked, knowing that he was pushing his luck. He knew this prawn from his…first…year as a prawn, and he knew he was not to be messed with. He also knew his secret; he hated taking lives. He was trying to play on that weakness now.

"_I promise, on my daughters life. Now will you let me in? The MNU are swarming this place."_ He said, and Dingane opened the door, shutting it swiftly behind the other prawn. The blue shelled prawn looked around the shack, noting the open trapdoor. Dingane sighed, walking forward and shutting it.

"_Where is she, Walden?" _the other prawn asked, and Dingane shuffled his feet, his eyes roaming over his shack. He glanced at the bed, aware that was the most suitable place to hide. He sat down on the crate, closing his eyes.

"_Have they searched you yet, Jack?"_ he asked the blue prawn. Jack shook his head, setting the gun down on the bed as he glanced at the shelves.

"_A little under stocked, are we?"_ he asked, and Dingane glanced at his shelves before looking at the taller prawn before him.

"_Why would you care, Jack? Don't you have your own family to take care of?"_ he asked, and Jack glared at him, moving forward aggressively.

"_Ill ask you one more time. Where is the human girl?" _he asked, and a shuffling from behind the bed made both the prawns turn towards it. Kagiso stood up, her blue eyes glaring at the blue prawn. He moved forward, curiosity spiking as she stayed where she was.

"_Are you positive that she isn't only a human?"_ he asked, and Dingane nodded, once. He looked at Kagiso, and he saw her eyes change from blue to amber, then back to blue. It was the only sign of how stressed she was.

" _Is she infected?" _Jack asked, and Dingane shook his head, moving closer to her. She moved around the bed, standing beside the prawn as the beeping from the heart monitor fell.

"_Show him."_ Dingane said, and Kagiso looked at the prawn beside her before nodding. She glared at the blue prawn as scales flowed over her skin, her eyes changing color and her height changing. She stood before Jack, half prawn and half human, before she changed back to fully human. Her control wouldn't allow her to stay fully prawn for a long period of time yet, but she was working on it.

"Satisfied?" she asked Jack, and he nodded, shocked. He had never heard of anything like this. She was clearly not infected, for he had seen someone infected before, and they didn't have any control over what happened to them. MNU was branching out in their research, and he didn't like it.

"_Can I talk to you alone, Walden?" _he asked, and Dingane looked from the prawn before him toe ht girl beside him, his antennae twitching with anxiety. He nodded, moving towards the door. Jack reached for his gun, but a click from Dingane warned him not to bring it with him. Dingane allowed the other prawn outside first, and he waited to talk to the human still in his shack.

"_Ill be back. Don't wander off, this shouldn't talk to long." _He said, and with that, he was gone, the door thudding shut behind him. Kagiso slumped onto the bed, her confidence shaken. A single tear fell down her cheek as she thought over the events of the morning. She sat there, in the now empty shack, alone and afraid. She didn't know what Jack wanted, but that blue prawn seemed like the kind that "Shoot to kill first, then ask later." She closed her eyes, struggling with her slipping control. She tensed, trying to fight the prawn back inside her, but slowly it won, and she fully changed into her prawn form in a matter of a few seconds. She sat there, surrounded by new smells and sounds, and she was able to hear the conversation that was being held outside.

* * *

"_Are you sure? There's never been anyone like this."_ Jack asked Dingane, and he nodded, moving restlessly outside of his shack. He didn't like to leave her alone. He was afraid something bad would happen. Jacks antennae were waving furiously, giving away his confusion.

"_I can't talk long. She needs us, Jack. They will hunt her down and cut her open."_ Dingane said, and he was pushed aside roughly. Jack moved forward, looking around the shack as the morning quieted suddenly.

"_Maybe that's what she needs." _He said. Inside the shack, Kagiso scrambled backwards, looking around the walls for any other way out. She found a small part of the wall that had been carved away, then placed overtop of the hole. She gently moved aside the cardboard, squeezing out of the shack in her new form. She looked around, her antennae telling her that the two prawn she should be most worried about were still outside. She looked around with fearful eyes, thinking quickly of a way to save Dingane and herself from Jack. Something caught her eye as she was restlessly pacing behind the shack; there was a slight hill in front of her, and the shack that sat onto of it would give her a good view of Johannesburg. As well as the MNU building. She ran quickly towards the shack, her longer limbs giving her better ground coverage as she neared her destination.

* * *

"_Walden! She's gone. Care to explain how?"_ Jack asked, pulling the other prawn towards him. He pushed Dingane inside the shack, and he looked around the space with fearful eyes. Jack was pissed now.

"_Dunno."_ He said, and he started to back away from Jack as the blue prawn picked up his weapon. It whirred to life, humming quietly in the prawns grasp. Dingane shook his head. He had cheated death once; seems like now he was going to be punished for it.

* * *

Kagiso clambered quickly on top of the shack, her keen eyesight showing her what she wanted to see, She glanced at the tall building, clicking quietly to herself. She had not changed back into her normal form yet, for which she was grateful. She closed her eyes, thinking of the room she had been held in for most of her torture. She felt her body tensing with anger as she thought over the prawn and humans she had seen die.

"_No more death."_ She muttered to herself, and she hummed in her mind, trying ot activate a certain alien machine from a long distance. She only had one chance to get this right. And, she was pressed for time; she could hear Jacks weapon charging up in the shack she had left.

* * *

At the MNU lab, a low hum rocked through the building. Certain pieces of alien technology whirled as it was charged with an energy that hadn't been there before. Slowly, the pieces dragged themselves towards the lone shadow that was hidden in the corner of the lab. The low hum intensified, building up energy as the pieces fixed themselves on the shadow. Slowly, ever so slowly, the shadow started to move, low grinding noises emitting from it as the hydraulics ground against the scarred and pitted metal that was the frame. It stood upright, unsteady and wavering slightly as the low hum rose in pitch, and the shadow turned towards the nearest wall to where the signal was. It raised an arm, and the wall crashed apart, the shadow flitting out with a squeak of protesting metal. Inside the lab, the workers flooded towards the gaping hole as the alarms were triggered.

Across the town, there was a lot of screaming and fleeing as the shadow moved quickly towards its destination. It let nothing stop it as it neared District 10.

* * *

"_You're dead, Walden."_ Jack said, but he never had the chance to finish the job as something huge and metallic smashed through the door. The wooden object went spinning towards the other wall, knocking the bed to the other side of the shack as Jack was cleanly pulled from the shack, and he dropped the gun. The shadow liked towards the other prawn, then it offered him its metallic hand. The gun was lying in it, and he took it, feeling the power radiating from it as it came in contact with his skin. He was staring in wonder at the shadow before him as it pulled away fro the shack, heading towards the small hill behind his shack. He followed it, at a safe distance, and he was surprised to see it stop in front of a small prawn that was on top of the other shack.

"_Do you think I deserve to die now?"_ the prawn asked, and Dingane almost dropped the weapon. Kagiso was the one controlling the shadow! In the hand, the prawn shook his head frantically, trying to wiggle out of the shadows grasp. Dingane walked closer, his eyes locked onto Kagiso's form. She looked like every other prawn, except her shell. It was a shade of metallic blue he had never seen before. Sure, the other prawns could paint themselves whatever color they want, but Kagiso's color was all in her shell.

"_Kagiso!"_ he called to her, and she looked at him, distracted. The shadow turned, and Jack was dropped to the ground. He scrambled away, forgetting about his gun as he made his escape. The shadow held out an arm to her, and she stepped onto it, crouching down so she had better balance. She hopped off, landing lightly on the ground as she struggled to stay in her prawn form. Her eyes flicked blue, then back to their prawn amber. The shadow regarded the other prawn, but it left Dingane alone. She looked up, smiling despite the circumstances. She patted the dinged and scratched leg, looking from it ot him.

"_This is Big Papa."_


	7. Of Forms and Fear

A/N: OMG IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! GOMENSAI, LO SIENTO, SOORY!!!!! Ive been so busy with senior year and my classes and double jobs and I fell like Ive ben letting you all down by not updating, and as such Im doing a double update tonight! two chapters, possible three.I cut bits of this up into sections becasue I felt like it needed it. Trust me, it makes more sense with it cut up. Please, leave me a review if you like this! Enjoy!!

_Prawn Speech_

Flashback

* * *

Dingane took a single step forward, looking from Kagiso to the shadow. Just being that close to the battle suit brought back memories from that time, three years ago, that Christopher Johnson left Earth in the Mothership.

He was in the room, dead South Africans all around him. The suit moved towards him, and he cringed, throwing his hands up. The suit seemed to regard him, and then it opened it, allowing him access to the inside. He heard the sounds of gunfire outside, and he turned to see what was there. The ISU soldiers were moving closer to his position. He looked form the soldiers back towards the suit. He moved forward, his movements jittery, and the suit closed around him.

"_How are you controlling that? I thought it was…dead." _He said, moving closer to the suit again. Kagiso cocked her head to the side, her antenna twitching. She looked from the suit towards Dingane, her eyes changing colors still as she fought for control.

"He never died. He only wanted to protect you," she said, and Dingane looked from the suit towards her. She was leaning on the metal leg, her form flickering and finally solidifying on her human form. She sighed, closing her eyes as the suit moved, blocking the sun for her. She smiled, her blue eyes opening and locking onto Dingane's.

"How did you know that I used him?" Dingane asked, ducking his head and checking around for anyone. This part of the district was quiet; no one was out.

"He told me." She said, and with that, she scrambled onto his leg again, tapping on his chest compartment. It opened, the suit going rigid as she clambered in.

"Kagiso, wait!" Dingane called, skittering forward. She smiled at him as the dented chest plates folded in, blocking her from sight. The suit moved forward, looking around the area as Kagiso powered it forward.

"Dingane. Where should I put him?" the suit asked, looking down at him. HE shrugged, sighing, as he moved towards his shack.

"I guess that he can go into my shack. If he doesn't fit, then there will be problems." Dingane said, and they walked towards the shack, unaware that someone was watching them.

* * *

"_So you remembered your friend. He won't be able to save you this time." _Said the form, its dirty cloak swirling in the light breeze. The red eyes glittered from the reflection of the sun before the form moved off, towards the shack. It paused just outside of the shabby wall, its antenna flickering around to figure out what was going on. Inside of the shack, two distinct voices could be made out.

"Dingane, what did I tell you about that! Leave him alone, he is powered down in the corner!" said his targets voice. The form clicked quietly in amusement, shifting forward to hear more.

"_Why did you call him in the first place? Now MNU will be swarming the place even more, for you and for him."_ Said a male prawn's voice, and the form clicked angrily, shifting its weight from side to side as the sound of shuffling inside the rusty shack echoed through the area.

"Watch it, Dingane!" she said, and she laughed, her lighter footsteps moving closer to the form's wall. He tensed, being absolutely still as her footsteps stopped just beyond the thin metal.

There was the sound of a prawn, screaming in the distance. The form used it to his advantage as he moved away from the wall, skittering into the darkness. He was patient. He could wait.

* * *

Inside the shack, Kagiso spun around, her form shifting as she moved away from the wall. She tripped over something, falling to the ground. She continued to move backwards, pure fear on her face.

"_Kagiso, what is it?"_ Dingane asked, moved forward to meet her. He caught her shoulders, crouching behind her to keep her still. In her fear, the powered down suit whined as systems came on, mechanisms groaning deep within. Dingane looked briefly towards Big Papa before he returned to the terrified human prawn in front of him.

"It's him. He's here. He came after me. TH_eY_ WAnT _mE_ Ba_CK_." She said, her English broken through with prawn speech. Dingane looked from her to the wall, his mandibles clicking with worry and confusion. He pulled the girl gently after her, her panic giving in to exhaustion. He checked the world outside of his door; all was quiet as the sun fell below the choppy horizon. He sighed, shutting the door behind him as the electrical whine that started a few days ago started up again, a low pitched hum mixing in with the higher tone. The girl's form was wholly human again, that happened after she fell into unconsciousness, he had figured out. He moved her over to het bed, pulling the ratty blanket over top of her. He settled down beside her, his antennae twitching as he settled down into rest.

* * *

A/N: So do you like how I incorporated everyone back in after so long? Trust me, I havent forgoten the plot for this one. and yes, Christopher and his son are coming into play soon. Promise


	8. Of Talking and Trying Times

A/N: the second part! enjoy! Please review

_Prawn Speech_

* * *

Dingane was woken early in the morning, just as the glints from the rising sun that escaped through the little gaps in the wall hit his sensitive eyes. He groaned as he rolled over, pressing his hands to his head as the pitches clashed inside of his head. The Mothership was on its way. Very close now.

"Get up, lazy bones!" cried a happy girl's voice, and Dingane groaned, rolling over again to see Kagiso's smiling face watching him from the corner of the room. She had quick reflexes, he noted to himself.

"_Why should I? I'm quite comfortable."_ Dingane exclaimed, settling further into the dirt, his scales collecting the debris from the floor.

"You promised we would go out today!" she exclaimed, laughing. Dingane got up, shaking himself quite like a dog would, dirt creating a cloud around him. His mandibles clicked together as he spotted the figure in the corner watching them.

"_You said Big Papa was to be turned off."_ He grumbled, tidying up the shack as the girl followed behind, her bare feet scuffing in the dirt.

"He didn't want to miss anything with his two favorite people." She said, and she walked over to the mechanical prawn, patting him on the arm. The mechanics groaned as Big Papa sank down to warbled something into her ear.

"You don't say. You would do that for us? She asked, and the mechanics groaned again as the suit turned, looking over at the area the other prawn was in. He paused, turning slowly around as if her felt he was being watched. He turned around just as slowly, his large amber eyes locking onto the girl's.

"_What does he want?"_ he asked, looking from her to the suit. The girl laughed, looking from Big Papa to Dingane.

"He'll watch the house for us, now lets go!" she said, and she danced over, tugging lightly on Dingane's arm. Dingane paused before they left, picking up…something. Kagiso couldn't really see what it was, but Dingane walked out, pulling Kagiso behind him as he did.

As they left , a Prawn walked past them. Dingane noticed his unusual coloring, a deep red color on his shell. He nodded to Dingane, but his eyes locked onto Kagiso, making him pause. Kagiso balked, not walking pas the other prawn as Dingane's grip on her arm was loosened by her thrashing.

"NO! she said, and the prawn looked startled but her was grinning. Dingane looked at Kagiso, startled, and when he looked for the other prawn, it was gone. Kagiso started crying, her knees giving out as she gave into her fear. Amazingly, she hadn't shown any signs of her transforming into her prawn form. Dingane looked around quickly, noting that no one cared. They were used to one human…well, half human…..girl hanging out. They were all sick of being stuck here. They all could hear the mother ship.

"Kagiso?" Dingane asked. She looked up, wiping tears away. She got up, leaning heavily on the shoddily built wall behind her. She shook her head, moving closer to him.

"Shall we get moving?" she asked. Dingane nodded, and they moved forward, walking into the crowded 'streets'. There were so many prawns that they struggled to stay together. A figure followed them, tugging lightly at the girl's ratty clothes, slowly separating her from her companion. Kagiso didn't notice until she was in an alley. A darker alley, that had absolutely no one in it. She heard someone behind her, and she turned to see a familiar figure behind her. She backed into the alley, her breathing labored.

"No. Not you!" she screamed, and she backed further into the alley she had ducked into. In front of her, a prawn stood tall, clicking angrily as he stalked forward. In her mind, everything she had learned was tucked away as pure terror filled her mind. Adrenaline rushed through her body, quickening the transition from human to prawn. Not a trace of human was left, and she sat, clicking quietly in fear as the other prawn walked forward.

"_I didn't think you would remember me. I'm flattered."_ He said, and he continued to stalk forward, his eyes glowing with a predatory light. From behind him, a prawn called her name, but from the faintness of the call, her would be savior was a long ways away.

"_Leave me alone!" _She said, but her voice shook, and she tried to press herself further into the wall behind her. The other prawn just laughed, bending down so that he was in her face. Her eyes locked onto his as he straightened slightly, the glint of metal in his left hand.

"_Now why would I do that?"_ he asked, and she shook her head, trying to squirm away as he pinned her to the wall. He leaned on her slightly, the metal object nearing her neck, towards the separation of scales there. She panicked, flailing her arms around and effectively knocking the needle onto the dirty ground beside her. The other prawn's eyes flashed, anger building in their amber depths.

"_That was going to help you."_ He said, and she kicked out at him, but he caught her leg before it could make contact with him. She managed to push her way up, forcing him back a few feet, but he threw her to the ground, and she hit her head pretty hard. Her vision went fuzzy as she felt hands trailing over her body, in places that she didn't want to be touched. There were a lot of strange noises and she felt herself tear up as the pain overwhelmed her, driving her into unconsciousness.

Dingane ran as fast as he could, intent on reaching Kagiso before something bad happened to her. He knew that that prawn from before meant nothing good for either of them. He could almost tell that he was out for her; by the way he was always watching her. It was almost like they knew each other from before, the way he freaked out Kagiso.

"_Kagiso!"_ he called as loud as he could, struggling to find her in among the scattered shacks and trash. He didn't know how they had managed to be separated, but he wanted to make sure that she was okay. District 10 was a scary place when you didn't know what you are doing.

"_Left!"_ said another prawn, from a corner he darted around. He nodded his thanks, running towards the shrieks he heard. He knew Kagiso's prawn voice almost as well as he remembered her human one. He stopped a few shacks over, trying to hear what was going on. He wanted to make sure that he didn't make an already bad situation worse.

"_Time to take you back."_ Said an unfamiliar prawn voice, and Dingane walked closer, his antennae twitching. There was the sounds of a prawn carrying something as Dingane walked around the corner to see the prawn from earlier carrying Kagiso in her prawn form. He stopped, his eyes hardening as the other prawn also stopped, looking him over.

"_Give her to me, grotto." _Dingane said, watching the other prawn as he tried to find a way out of the alley. The other prawn laughed, shaking his head as he cradled her closer to himself rough enough to make Dingane wince.

"_She's mine."_ He said, and Dingane walked forward, his hands curling and uncurling into fists. The other prawn also walked forward, glaring at Dingane as he walked forward.

"_She was mine first. I want her back." _Dingane said, and the other prawn laughed again, shaking his head no.

"_She and I go way back."_ He said, and he leaped to the roof of one of the shacks making the alley, running with Kagiso in his arms. Dingane furiously followed him, his footsteps heavy with anger. There were shouts from the prawns that owned the shacks as they ran over the roves, leaping from one shack to another like rocks between rivers. The prawn stopped running suddenly, looking down at the gathered crowd beneath him. He turned towards the one that was following him; a smug look on his face as he took a neat step backwards towards the edge of the roof with every step that Dingane took towards him.

"_I will take her with me."_ He said, and Dingane laughed, looking towards the gathered crowd behind the other prawn.

"_Where will you go? They will rip you to shreds for wrecking their district." _Dingane said, and the other prawn sagged suddenly, letting Kagiso drop from his arms as he turned towards the crowd.

"_One thing to remember; my name is 87146B." _the other prawn said, and with that, he bent down, laying Kagiso down on the roof and disappearing. Dingane left the others to take care of him as he saved Kagiso from rolling off the roof. She was battered and bleeding from a nasty wound to the head, and he wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay. He looked over the gathered crowd absentmindedly, distracted by what the prawn had said. He walked off of the roof, landing hard and cradling her closer as the impact from the ground rocked through his thin frame. He walked quickly back to his shack, his antennae twitching with worry and fear. This riot would cause more MNU agents to comb through the District. He was more worried about Kagiso then ever.

"_Dingane?"_ Kagiso asked, her light prawn voice barely audible. He looked down at her, seeing the pain and the blood from the head wound. She shifted slightly, curling further in on herself as she groaned in pain. Dingane looked her over as she gripped her abdomen. He noticed then that she hadn't of changed back into her human form. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"What's wrong, Kagiso? What did he do to you?" Dingane asked, looking her over. It was when she groaned again that he noticed some of her scales were ruffled in bad places. Dingane's thin frame was shaking in anger by the time he walked into his shack. He set her down on the bed as Big Papa walked closer, scanning her. He rumbled in anger, his mechanics running smoothly for the first time Dingane had seen him recently.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO HER." Big Papa's voice thundered through the air. Dingane jumped, looking at the suit, before he sighed, then punched a wall in anger, knocking off a panel of scrapped aluminum.

"Yes." He said, and he turned to the shivering form on the bed, watching her as the sun slowly sank below the horizon.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was interesting....please, tell me waht you think!


End file.
